Many systems include controls that are configured for operation of the system. For example, aircraft cockpits may include numerous controls that are configured according to a particular operation of the aircraft (e.g., to perform takeoff, to land, etc.). Aircraft personnel may configure the control panel(s) in the cockpit based on one or more checklists. These checklists may be in paper or electronic form and may direct the aircraft personnel to manually locate and configure each of the controls identified in the checklist. Locating a particular control identified by the checklist may be time consuming. Additionally, some situations may require that the checklist tasks be completed within a relatively short period of time, or require numerous aircraft personnel to communicate with each other during the configuration process.